monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pride Savannah
Pride Savannah is a large expanse of Savannah area that makes its debut in Monster Hunter EX. It is placed near The White Desert. Hence one can find Desert dwelling monsters here at times. There are also a few rivers here that connects to the rest of the Revalius region. Monsters Vanilla *Herbivores: Iguanos, Hypsilophi, Rhenoplos *Bird Wyverns: Gargwa, Velociprey, Jaggi, Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Yian Kut ku, Blue Yian Kut ku, Yian Garuga, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco *Neopterons: Konchu, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Seltas Subspecies, Seltas Queen Subspecies *Fanged Beasts: Bullfango, Rajang, Wilolu, Volvidon, *Leviathans: Nibelsnarf *Flying Wyverns: Rathian, Pink Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Seregios, Diablos, Black Diablos, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Monoblos, White Monoblos *Snake Wyverns: Najarala, Remobra, Basiliskus, *Brute Wyverns: Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Barroth *Fanged Wyverns: Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre *Elder Dragons: Gore Magala, Kirin, Kirin Subspecies, Teostra, Lunastra *???: Amphithere, Mutori / Haukmutori, *Lynians: Felyne, Melynx With Expansions Coming soon... Map Base Camp Base camp is near a pool of water that can be fished from, and all the usual things in any base camp can be found here. Area 1 Connects to base camp and areas 2 and 3. It is a large expanse, with a few trees. Area 2 Connects to Areas 1, and 4 It is an area near a pool of water. Slagtoth can be found here. Area 3 Connects to areas 1 and 4. It is a large area with numerous ant hills. Area 4 Connects to areas 2, 3,5 and 9. It is an area that is close to a cavern. Area 5 Connects to areas 4 and 6. It is a dark cave, where mineable ore veins are found. Bring a torch if you want to see well. Area 6 Connected to areas 5 and 7. It gets a little brighter than area 5, but not by much. Be sure to keep your torch. Area 7 This is the area of the cave with enough light to see without a torch. Connected to areas 6 and 8. Many large monsters tend to rest here when weakened. Area 8 Connected to areas 9 and 11. This is a large Bird wyvern nest. Mostly Velociprey are found here. Area 9 Connected to areas 4, 8 and 10. A large expanse of Savvanah, it also features a large river that can be fished from. Area 10 Another Bird Wyvern Nest, This area has Jaggis and Jaggias Aplenty. Connected to areas 9 and 11. Area 11 A lot of Thorn bushes can be found here that can hurt to hunters and monsters that get too close. The White Desert can be seen from here. Connected to areas 10 and 8. Notes: *It is the only area in Monster Hunter EX where Elder Fossils ( a new Material exclusive to the game) can be found in High rank, Albeit very rarely, as most areas only have them in bone piles during G and X rank Quests. *It is based on the Pride Lands from The Lion King. *Pride Savannah appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia. Theme Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter EX